


golden kiss / золоченый поцелуй

by alleninhere



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Closeted Character, Coming Out, Love, M/M, Magnus - friendly, Not Canon Compliant, Sort Of, Surprise Endgame Couple, Surprise Ending, True Love's Kiss, bending canon to suit plot, but for jace alec and magnus, seelie court scene, who will he choose, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleninhere/pseuds/alleninhere
Summary: — Перед тобой стоит выбор, – вторила Королева. – Кого ты любишь, Александр Лайтвуд?Алек дернулся при упоминании своего полного имени, но она продолжила говорить.— Кто для тебя важнее? Чей поцелуй для тебя самый желанный?





	golden kiss / золоченый поцелуй

**Author's Note:**

> – Алек все еще в шкафу  
> – он остановил свою свадьбу, наедине поговорив с Магнусом и поцеловал его в лофте. никто, кроме Изабель и Катарины не знает об их отношениях  
> – Алек лично предлагает Королеве присоединиться к Совету нижемирцев(Люк, посомневавшись, согласился, как и Магнус; Рафаэль обещал подумать)  
> – Королеве не нравится Магнус  
> – малек временно расставались, но уже сошлись обратно  
> – Королева пытается заманить Магнуса на свою сторону, потому что знает, что Валентин на свободе и у него Меч Душ  
> – она все еще в заговоре с Валентином, но ей нужен Магнус для своих целей и плана Валентина(она планирует предать его в дальнейшем)  
> – Алек, возможно, сможет убедить ее силой своей любви
> 
>  
> 
> A translation of [golden kiss](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12755775)

— Я поддерживаю Алека, – твердо сказал Магнус, его голос сочился холодом. – Он поступает правильно, даже если ему надо указать правильное направление.

— И ты любишь его, – довольно заметила Королева Благого Двора. Было что-то жесткое в её речи и наклоне головы. – Ну, как ты утверждаешь. Но любит ли он тебя? – её губы, накрашенные красной помадой, изогнулись в ухмылке, когда она прошла рядом с Магнусом, опаляя дыханием его шею. Он напрягся, не желая показывать эмоции.

— Охотники всегда выбирают себе подобных, Магнус, – при упоминании его имени, тело Магнуса покрылось мурашками. – Помни это, когда придет время выбирать сторону.

Она ухмылялась так, будто ей известно что-то, чего не знает Магнус. Его сердце ушло в пятки.

Стояла ледяная тишина. Мир казался неестественно холодным, и Магнус не смел пошевелиться.

Момент был нарушен, когда она отвернулась, отходя за шторы из тернистых лоз, ей вслед тянулся шлейф её платья.

Она небрежно взмахнула рукой, открывая вид на две фигуры, появившиеся из тумана.

Магнус замер. Алек и Джейс вышли на поляну, сталкиваясь плечами при ходьбе.

Их не должно быть здесь, так ведь? Насколько Магнусу известно, у них не было никаких дел с Королевой фейри. Никаких, о которых бы упомянул Алек.

Глаза Алека расширились, когда он увидел Магнуса.

— Магнус, – он звучал очень неуверенно. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Могу спросить тебя о том же, – Магнус нахмурился, но был прерван резким щелчком пальцев Королевы.

Лозы проросли из земли и поймали Магнуса в ловушку. Он попытался освободиться, но они наоборот затянулись сильнее. Когда маг поднял взгляд, – его тело полностью обездвижено, руки связаны за спиной – Джейс был в таком же положении.

— Перед тобой стоит выбор, – голос Королевы походил на урчание.

— Что?! – Алек был в панике, его взгляд метался между ними. – Я… ты не можешь этого делать. Мы ничего не ели, пока были здесь, ничему не навредили. Мы не спровоцировали…

— Вы убили моих подданных, – Королева пожала плечами, даже не пытаясь скрыть улыбку. Она подняла руку, делая вид, что рассматривает свои идеально накрашенные и заостренные ногти. Между её пальцев мелькнули мошки.

— Комары, – выдохнул Алек. – Джейс, черт возьми.

— Откуда мне было знать? – возразил он. – Это всего лишь комары! Они не переставили кусать!

Взгляд Алека снова блуждал между мужчинами. Лозы мгновенно усилили хватку, заставляя Магнуса тяжело вздохнуть, а Джейса замолчать.

— Ты должен выбрать, – вторила Королева. – Кого ты любишь, Александр Лайтвуд?

Алек дернулся при упоминании своего полного имена, но она продолжила говорить.

— Кто для тебя важнее. Чей _поцелуй_ для тебя самый желанный?

Глаза Алека расширились от удивления.

— Как это вообще связано?

— Да, в этом абсолютно нет смысла, – сказал Джейс.

— Это моя цена за вашу свободу, – надменно сказала Королева. – А еще мне хочется развлечений. И доказательства моей правоты, – её глаза сияли, взгляд остановился на Магнусе.

— У тебя могут быть претензии к этим охотникам, но я не их соучастник. Я здесь в качестве гостя и не нарушал никаких правил, – его подбородок был высоко поднят.

Алек в ужасе посмотрел на Магнуса.

— Оставляешь возлюбленного на произвол судьбы? Как тебе не стыдно, _Магнус_.

— Возлюбленного? – Джейс в замешательстве свел брови.

Магнус нахмурился, полностью игнорируя его замечание.

— Я _никого_ не оставляю. Но от меня никакого толка, когда я связан.

Она рассмеялась – мелодично и зловеще.

— Я освобожу тебя, если ты этого так хочешь. Но, если ты окажешься на свободе раньше, чем мальчишка примет решение, я убью их обоих.

Глаза Магнуса расширились, и он не промолвил больше ни слова.

— Так я и думала, – её голос сочился самодовольством.

— Возлюбленный?! – снова воскликнул Джейс. – Нет у Алека никакого _возлюбленного_. И уж тем более не этот. Он бы мне рассказал.

Алек же поморщился.

— _Алек?_ – Джейс будто видел его в новом свете, чувствуя себя обманутым.

— У меня кончается терпение, – вздохнула Королева Благого Двора, сжимая кулак. Лозы резко стянулись, сжимаясь вокруг груди Магнуса, сокращая доступ к кислороду.

Джейс выглядел также беспомощно, пытаясь хоть немного вдохнуть.

— Прекрати! – воскликнул Алек.

— Ты знаешь, как это остановить, – пропела Королева. – Поцелуй того, кого на самом деле любишь, и все будет в порядке.

— Нет, – Алек звучал дико, глядя на Джейса, как бы оценивая его реакцию.

— Лозы узнают, если ты лжешь, – её голос хоть и звучал мягко, но был полон жестокости и издевки.

— Алек… – едва выдохнул Джейс, но лицо его выражало крайнюю серьезность. – Я знаю.

— Что?

— Я знаю. Всегда знал. В тебе нет ничего неправильного, ладно? Ты можешь, – он подавился вдохом. – Ты можешь мне доверять. Я не буду тебя осуждать.

Выражение лица Магнуса было нечитаемым, когда он тихо заговорил.

— Я тоже не буду тебя осуждать, Алек. Ты это знаешь.

Сердце Магнуса сжалось. Он чувствовал себя _опустошенным_. Королева была права. Алек все еще любил Джейса.

Охотники всегда выбирают себе подобных.

Взгляд Алека отчаянно бегал между ними, не зная, что делать.

—Алек, – голос Магнуса был спокоен и решителен. Если Алек не любил его... что ж, хотя бы один из них может быть счастлив. – Все в порядке.

Лайтвуд бросил на него беспомощный взгляд, медленно идя в сторону Джейса. Он глубоко вздохнул, полный решимости.

Королева фейри выглядела донельзя самодовольной, наблюдая, как на лице чернокнижника отражается вся боль его разбитого сердца. Все как она планировала. Идея воспользоваться чувствами охотника окупалась сполна.

Кто знает, может быть, они даже будут счастливы вместе. Королеве не было до этого дела, пока Магнус Бейн оставался на её стороне.

— Ты знал? – прошептал Лайтвуд. – Все это время, ты знал о моих чувствах?

— Да, – признался Джейс. – Знал.

Выражение лица Алека исказилось. Он выглядел так, будто сейчас расплачется.

Потом он разозлился.

И ударил Джейса по лицу.

— Ауч! – он вскрикнул. – Какого хрена?

Даже виноградные лозы, казалось, ослабли от удивления.

— Ты мудак! – вопил Алек. – Ты знал о моих чувствах _все это время?_ И ничего не сказал? Ты мой парабатай. Если ты действительно знал, что все это время я был _геем_ , то ты знал _обо всем_. Как одиноко, как отвратительно и неправильно я себя чувствовал. И ты _ни разу ничего_ не сказал?

— Ну, это у тебя была эта глупая влюбленность! – Джейс зло огрызнулся. – Я не хотел говорить, чтобы ты не стал себя странно вести. Чувак, ты знаешь, что я люблю тебя, но ты мой брат! К тому же, я думал ты знаешь, что я принимаю тебя любым. Но, видимо, ты мне совсем не доверяешь, а, любовничек?

— Иди нахер, – зло выплюнул Алек, готовый врезать Джейсу еще раз, но вместо этого подошел к Магнусу, беря его лицо в ладони.

На лице мага проглядывалось удивление с толикой робкой надежды.

Алек наклонился и поцеловал его.

Поцелуй был мягким и нежным – по сравнению с неописуемым гневом, который правил всеми действиями Алека всего несколько секунд назад.

Он отливал золотом и теплом, словно солнечный свет… и Магнус растворился в нем, едва заметив, как лозы колыхаясь спали и как Джейс с облегчением вздохнул.

Его голова кружилась, но губы Алека были такими мягкими и теплыми – идеальными.

Королева Благого Двора… ожидала не этого. Она была искренне удивлена. Она думала, что он попытается, но не ожидала, что заклинание спадет и освободит их.

Но, видимо, это был поистине желанный поцелуй охотника – поцелуй _мага_.

Руки Алека медленно опустились, обнимая и притягивая Магнуса ближе, и тот охотно поцеловал его в ответ, наконец отходя от шока.

После, казалось бы, дней, они разорвали поцелуй, соприкасаясь лбами. Дыхание Алека опаляло губы мага, взгляд теплых карих глаз пронизывал насквозь.

— Я думал, – Магнус едва отдышался. – Я думал ты собираешься…

— Выбрать Джейса? – мягко спросил Алек. – Ни за что. Я люблю _тебя_. Только тебя. Я не люблю Джейса. Не так. Когда-то я был в него влюблен, когда-то очень давно. И то только потому, что он был единственным парнем моего возраста, которого я знал и с которым рос. И, веришь ты или нет, раньше он был намного лучшим другом.

Джейс издал какой-то неясный, удивленный звук, но оба парня его проигнорировали.

Магнус рассмеялся, – в его глазах стояли слезы облегчения – хотя ничего забавно в этом не было. Он просто был настолько не уверен в том, что что-то настолько чудесное может быть реально.

— Я, конечно, признаю, что Чейс довольно привлекателен, но кроме этого… Алек ухмыльнулся.

— Ага. Не знаю, что я вообще в нем нашел.

( — Я все еще здесь! – доносился крик Джейса где-то на заднем плане. Они обнимали друг друга, не обращая ни на что внимание.)

— Но люблю я тебя. Не его, – продолжил Алек.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, – Магнус был тронут и бесконечно рад. Алек _любил_ _его_. Любил. Не блондинку, не кого-то еще. _Магнуса_.

— Ну что ж, – прервала их Королева. Она звучала резко и громко, как звон колокола. Её голос смог прервать разговор намного эффективнее, чем попытки Джейса. – Разве это не прелестно.

Алек не оттолкнул Магнуса, просто поворачиваясь в её сторону с, на удивление, собранным взглядом и поднятой в немом вопросе бровью.

Он никогда не был настолько уверенным в себе – сталкиваясь лицом к лицу с кем-то вроде Королевы Благого Двора – до того, как встретил Магнуса. Но теперь, когда он вышел из шкафа – он любит Магнуса и Магнус любит его – Алек чувствовал себя непобедимым.

— Ты удивил меня, охотник, – она, казалось, взвешила варианты своих дальнейших действий. – Ты выбрал мага.

— Ты думала, я поцелую Джейса, – это был не вопрос.

Она кивнула в знак согласия.

Алек вздохнул. Он расправил плечи, беря мага за руку и поворачиваясь лицом к Королеве, которая стояла рядом с его парнем.

— Я люблю Магнуса, – твердо сказал Алек. – И я люблю своего брата, хоть он и может быть редкостным козлом, – он строго взглянул на Джейса, а затем снова на Королеву, возвращая себе прежний вид.

— Но я _люблю_ Магнуса. И, когда я предлагал союз между Институтом и нежемирцами, мои намерения были искренними. Я хочу мира. Равенства. Хоть я и могу ошибаться и спотыкаться по пути, – он бросил взгляд на Магнуса. – У меня есть дорогие мне люди, которые помогут мне идти в верном направлении.

Алек смотрит ей прямо в глаза.

Королева была удивлена – что было крайней редкостью. За все прожитые тысячелетия ее мало что удивляло. Перед ней стоял сильный, уверенный в себе юноша, который может преуспеть в, казалось бы, недостижимых целях, которые он перед собой поставил.

— Я предлагаю Совет Нижемирцев для того, чтобы объединиться против Круга _и_ против несправедливых действий Конклава.

Она выгнула бровь.

— Возможно, мы сможем прийти к какому-нибудь согласию, – Королева была хладнокровна. И, к её собственному удивлению, крошечная часть её была не против этой идеи.

Разумеется, она, вряд ли изменит свои нынешние планы, но мысль была приятной.

 

эпилог

Позже, когда Джейс был отправлен в Институт, – Алек с ним все еще не разговаривал и, хоть это молчание не будет длиться вечно, Алеку было немного стыдно за то, как приятно было отвязаться наконец от вечно ноющего о своих проблемах с Клэри парабатая – они с Магнусом вернулись в лофт.

Все, на что им хватило сил, так это завалиться в кровать, оказываясь в объятиях друг друга.

Алек крепко прижимал к себе Магнуса, который уткнулся нефилиму в шею.

— Я действительно тебя очень люблю, – выдохнул Алек ему в макушку.

Магнус улыбнулся, все еще не понимая, как ему так повезло, но выражение его лица сияло безграничным счастьем.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, Александр, – прошептал он. – Так сильно.

По телу Магнуса пробежали мурашки, и он прижался к Алеку еще ближе, в поисках заветного тепла.

Алек нежно поцеловал его в лоб, мягко поглаживая спину.

Магнус удовлетворенно вздохнул, полностью расслабляясь.

 _Именно так_ – держа Магнуса в кольце своих рук и переплетая их ноги под покрывалом, так идеально подходя друг другу – так Алек любил засыпать. И это была одна из _безграничного множества_ причин, почему Алек любил Магнуса.

Он любил обнимать Магнуса, любил то, как маг расслабляется в его руках, становясь таким податливым и уязвимым. Он любил, как Магнус бесстыдно к нему прижимался, наслаждаясь ощущением кожи к коже также сильно, как и сам Алек.

Магнус и впрямь был идеален для Алека. Они идеально подходили друг другу, словно кусочки головоломки.

Джейс же был паззлом, который, само собой, дополнял некоторые стороны Алека, но также был из совершенно другой головоломки, изображающей что-то до нечто абсурдное.

Он не был плохим человеком. Правда, не был. И он был его братом – Алек любил его, даже если Джейс иногда был козлом.

Но, _черт возьми_. Алек был рад, что никогда по-настоящему не любил Джейса.

Джейс был высокомерным эгоистом. Он был дерзким, безбашенным и _глупым_. И, хоть иногда он давал понять, как сильно беспокоится, показывая тонкий слой неуверенности, скрытый под высокомерием, – он все также оставался идеальным золотым мальчиком, который постоянно создавал Алеку кучу проблем. Его не волновало то, каким _разбитым_ был Алек после разрыва с Магнусом. Он ни во что не ставил парня Алека, лишь потому, что тот был магом. Джейс _поддержал_ идею Инквизитора о внедрении нижемирцам чипов. Он никогда не пытался по-настоящему узнать Алека, провести с ним время, занимаясь не только теми вещами, которые были интересны самому Джейсу. Ему все доставалось лишь по щелчку пальцев, в глазах их родителей он был идеальным, никогда не совершавшим ошибок. Джейс всегда был центром внимания, и ему ничего не стоило предать Алека.

Магнус же был полной противоположностью. Он был бескорыстным, прекрасным и добрым. Он был уверен в себе, без капли высокомерия и чрезмерной гордыни. Охотно позволял себе быть уязвимым при Алеке, доверял видеть свои слабости. Отвечал и исправлял свои ошибки, искренне о них сожалея, и не скупился на извинения. Он был умен и благодаря нему Алек _смеялся_. Магнус пытался узнать об интересах Алека, с готовностью делая что-то, чем увлекался нефилим. Алек никогда не чувствовал себя нежеланным, и ему никогда не было неловко с Магнусом. Он чувствовал себя любимым и защищенным. И он никогда, ни на секунду не беспокоился о том, что Магнус может его бросить или причинить ему вред. У них были разногласия, но благодаря этому их отношения стали только крепче.

Магнус был всем, что Алек так было нужно. Чего он так желал.

Единственной причиной, по которой Алек нуждался в Джейсе, была их связь. Он больше не мог полагаться на него, не мог поговорить с ним.

Всего одна причина, по которой их пути не разошлись, – пожизненная духовная связь, на которую они подписались, будучи глупыми подростками.

Магнус же был выбором. Он был тем, на кого можно положиться; тем, кого он любил и _выбрал_.

Алеку так _чертовски повезло_ с ним. Он был счастливчиком, потому что Магнус выбрал его в ответ.

Магнус пробормотал что-то ему в шею – сонно и неразборчиво.

— Что?

— Люблю тебя, – повторил Магнус, приподнимая голову, прежде чем снова зарыться лицом в его шею, щекоча дыханием кожу.

— Тоже люблю тебя, – Алек улыбался, прижимая к себе мага. Магнус уткнулся носом в руну уклонения, наслаждаясь крепкими объятиями охотника.

Жизнь прекрасна. Все вокруг сияло золотом.


End file.
